


Morning Dew

by Lifeinshambles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles
Summary: Nobody knows what happens in the hours before sunrise, and no one will ever know what happens behind Captain Levi's door except Eren.





	Morning Dew

Nobody knows what happens in the hours before sunrise, and nobody except Eren will ever know what happens behind Levi's closed door.

\--------------

Levi always woke up first, mostly because he really didn't sleep to begin with. 

He would wake up in the arms of a tanned, foolish brat who seemed to calm his nerves more than a cup of tea, and make his heart beat faster than a 15 meter titan.

Levi never moved, either. Instead he would look at the others face, memorizing the lines of his face and the curve of his neck as the boy slept soundly. Levi would watch the rise and fall of his chest, Levi's own heart fumbling when the other's chest hesitated before taking in a breath of air.

Levi would secretly wish that they never had to get up; that the two of them could stay bundled up together, their legs intertwined for the rest of their lives.

There were a lot of things that happened before the sun rose that Levi never told a soul.

When the sun finally started to rise, Levi would wait for the other to start to stir before Levi would run his fingertips over the others cheek, brushing strands of chestnut out of his face. He would lean up on his elbows and carefully lean down to press a chaste kiss to the boys jaw as he started to wake up.

And when grey eyes met Green Levi gave him a smile that only he could see, and in the boys opinion is was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

It was moments before the sun beamed in the sky that these two would take in each others scent, fingers trailing along naked bodies as they both tried to escape the fact that they had to get up.

It was Levi who always pulled Eren back to bed, cold slender fingers wrapping around his wrist as he tugged him back under the covers, a faint "not yet," slipping past his lips as the brunette would turn around and press his lips against his superior.

Silence would fall between them as they struggled to get out of bed, kisses here and there; soft moans slipping between the two of them as they slowly put their clothes back on.

It was only when they were about to leave Levi's room that the Captain would stop him, tugging him down for one last kiss, and it was then that every morning he'd say, "I love you," for only Eren to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this would be a short but fluffy and cute way to start my day!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Again thanks for the support!!


End file.
